


Kinderkram

by DaintyCrow



Series: Moments of Life [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Implied Relationships
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es war Kinderkram! Oder … vielleicht doch nicht?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinderkram

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Juguete](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525606) by [Sol_Fuentes_Córdova (Solitude)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitude/pseuds/Sol_Fuentes_C%C3%B3rdova)
  * Translation into English available: [Kid's stuff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698183) by [XenCrow (DaintyCrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow)



„Peggy lebt?!“ Steve sah verwundert von dem Zettel mit der Adresse auf.  
„Sie liegt im Altersheim, aber ja. Fury meinte schon, dass sie sicher daran interessiert sein würden, mit ihr zu reden,“ Natasha stand Kerzengerade, die Hände hinterm Rücken verschränkt, mitten im Raum.  
„Gut zu wissen, dass ich doch nicht allein bin,“ lächelnd steckte Steve den Zettel weg.  
„Waren sie es denn? Sie hatten doch die Avengers,“ Natasha legte den Kopf schief und sah ihn prüfend an.  
„Ja … nein. Ich weiß nicht. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, ich gehörte nicht richtig dazu,“ Ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.  
„Habe ich ihnen auch dieses Gefühl übermittelt?“  
Steve sah die Agentin einen Moment schweigend an, bevor er schief grinste, „Nein, ich denke, dass haben sie nicht. Würden sie so freundlich sein, und mich noch bei Peggy absetzen?“  
„Natürlich Captain Rogers,“ nickte Natasha und drehte sich zum gehen.  
Das Steve den Kopf schüttelte, als er mitbekam, dass Natasha die Luft angehalten hatte, merkte sie nicht mehr.  
_Von wegen Liebe war was für Kinder …_


End file.
